


Sweet Torment

by dolarabee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolarabee/pseuds/dolarabee
Summary: He was only savouring it, wanting to make it last.





	Sweet Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Open Scrolls Archive TV/movies drabble challenge #9: Gettin' Naughty.

He took another swipe, his tongue almost rough against her over-sensitised clit.

She thought he was teasing, toying with her and denying her release. 

He was only savouring it, wanting to make it last. 

She tasted of ambrosia, sweet, intoxicating. The way she writhed beneath him had him hard and near madness. His strong hands kept her splayed open before him though and his tongue lapped and pushed in, flicked and licked, unrelenting. 

A hand full of his dreadlocks pulled and guided him, her moans begged for mercy.

“Come for me, Melena.” Fingers entered her, his tongue redoubling its assault.


End file.
